


Pain

by VickeyStar



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: He felt many different versions of pain, in that moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Originals fanfic, so yep...   
> Honesty time, I haven't actually seen the season 3 finale, so I have no idea what actually happens, the sequence of events that make it this way, so... just bear with me here.   
> Any and all feedback and requests for fandoms I've already done are welcome!   
> Enjoy!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

He felt many different versions of pain, in that moment.

When Marcel was standing over him, plunging the dagger into his chest, glaring at him as he kept eye contact, he felt the pain that comes from a father who lost his son, knowing he would never forgive him, and hate him for eternity.

He felt pain as the vampires around him grabbed at his body, forcing him to be still, with their tight grips.

It was almost a silver platter.

He looked at Rebekah, and she looked so sad, and heartbroken. He could see her fighting with the hex, and herself, struggling not to use vampiric speed to kill everyone and escape, with him.

He felt burning pain in his chest, as the bone dagger seeped through his bones. When everybody left, and he lay on the ground, looking at nothing.

He couldn’t see, but he could hear.

He heard Vincent talking to Marcel, he bought the church back.

_Good for him._

This was his last coherent thought.

~*~

Marcel talked to him, sometimes.

Explained every little detail about how he planned Klaus’s death, and how he was going to destroy anyone who tried to come save him.

Klaus was too busy feeling agonizing pain to do much of anything, so he listened.

~*~

He saw Caroline, once.

Apparently Marcel had no more men, and the kingdom had fallen.

Nobody stopped her from speeding through the front gates, about to ask for help, something about Damon, and a Siren.   
Sirens are nasty creatures.

She saw his face, when she ended speeding into the dungeon and breaking the bricks that Marcel had hidden him in.

She saw nothing of what he was feeling in his expression.

She had no idea what had happened to him, and kept asking questions, getting aggravated when he didn’t answer.

She left, and a couple days later Marcel was back to fix the brick wall.

~*~

The wall was broken again, later. Klaus had lost all sense of time, his senses numb and darkness surrounding him.

He blinked at Stefan, the only thing he seemed to be able to do.

“What happened to you?” Stefan asked, looking at Klaus’s chest in horror. He could smell the blood, because he wasn’t as aggravated as Caroline was when she arrived.

Klaus blinked.

Stefan’s neck snapped.

Marcel grinned at the Original, then proceeded to pick Stefan’s body up and leave.

~*~

Klaus knew he was able to take his own life, but he couldn’t.

He wouldn’t.

Because that would mean his family’s death.

So, when he felt it would be too much, he escaped to a part in his mind where they were, living in a big white house, being happy.

~*~

The final time the bricks opened, Klaus was almost at his end.

Someone rushed forward and pulled the dagger out of him immediately, and he fell forward, recognizing the feeling of an expensive tuxedo under his fingers.

He heard one voice, before he lost consciousness.

“Hello, daddy.”

edn


End file.
